


A Little Unexpected

by aish_o



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Cheating, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Heartbreak, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo is taller than Kei, Kuroo wants Tsukki back, M/M, POV Tsukishima Kei, Suna helps Tsukishima get over Kuroo, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Top Suna Rintarou, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, fluff in later chapters, heartbroken tsukishima kei, kuroo gets jealous, kurotsuki - Freeform, sunatsukki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aish_o/pseuds/aish_o
Summary: Missing their one year anniversary, Kei wanted to make it up to Kuroo by surprising him with something naughty, only to be the one surprised with Kuroo getting naughty with someone else.hii everyone, sorry but i most likely won’t be continuing this
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Suna Rintarou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 19
Kudos: 233





	1. Lovely Surprise, Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this will get any reads, but I’ll hope for the best. If you see this, comments or kudos would be greatly appreciated. I dearly need feedback on this

Tetsu <3

Hey  
I’m gonna be late from work today

When you gonna be back?

Not sure. Maybe around 12-2  
My boss is bein an ass again  
I’m sorry I’ll make it up to you 

No no it’s fine  
I know how hard you work  
Take it easy, I love you moonshine 😘

I love you, too 

Kei kissed his phone screen, a smitten look plastered on his face. He earned coos from his co-workers, making his face turn a light shade of pink.

“Shut up!! All of you!” He hid his face in front of his computer monitor, scooting his chair as far up against the desk as he can, squishing himself between his seat and his desk.

“Alright alright. Why don’t you two get married already?” Manami teased. If Kei could turn any redder, he’d be as red as blood.

“Enough teasing! Let him get to work so he can go home to his sweetie-pie” his boss yelled from across the office. If anything, that made him even more embarrassed.

________

After work  
9:13 p.m.

Kei hastily ran down to his car parked in the employee section of the parking garage. He rushed so much he was fumbling all over the place, but that was the least of his worries. 

Today, was a special day. A very special one indeed. Before Kuroo had woken up, he put on black lace lingerie, with his work clothes on top. The feeling of the lingerie under his clothes all day kept him hot and bothered, but not enough that he had to ‘do the deed’ in the communal restrooms. 

The drive home was quick, it seemed to be the quickest he’s ever made it home. But it didn’t seem fast enough at the time. 

Before Kei could process what was happening, he was already through the door as quietly as ever, closing and locking the door behind him with care. He slipped his shoes off and loosened his neck tie, unbuttoning 3 buttons. He made his way through the hallway, on his tip-toes, careful to not make the wood floors creak. 

“Nngh” 

Oh? Kei thought.

Kei didn’t make much of it though, maybe Kuroo was doing his thing since they haven’t done it in a few days. Kei felt bad about it, since he was too busy to care for Kuroo’s needs. But in just a minute, he was gonna make up for it and they were gonna have those days’ worth of sex, tonight.

At least, that’s what he thought. He slowly put his hand on the door knob, turning it with ease, no sound whatsoever. He carefully pushed the door open, expecting a shocked look on his partners face. He certainly got a shocked look, but not for what he initially expected it would be for.

There in front of his eyes, was Kuroo on top of his childhood best friend, Kenma. Half naked. Shirtless. Sweat. And panting. All he needed to see to know that they weren’t just fooling around. He stared blankly at the them, tears falling from his eyes but his expression didn’t falter. He was too hurt to process any facial expressions.

“Tet.. su?” He managed to choke out. His hands raised on their own, covering his mouth as he cried into his palms. 

“Uh Kei w-wait this isn’t what it ooks.. looks like. I mean uh i-it is but wait! Just please let me explain. I can explain this I wear-swear.” Kuroo stumbled on his words. He looked down at Kenma who had his bored expression on as always. Without thinking, he got up off of Kenma, putting his clothes back on. He glanced between Kei and the button of his jeans, hurrying to catch him before he runs off. But Kei doesn’t let him get the chance. He bolted for the door, Kuroo following suit. 

He had just unlocked the door, about to pry it open before Kuroo slammed his hand on it, keeping it from opening. Kei turned to face Kuroo, but as soon as they made eye contact, he looked down at his feet. He was unable to even look at the man before him. 

“Kei... moonshine please I-“ 

Kei cut him off, “Just stop. I don’t wanna hear it.” His voice cracked, hurt evident.

“Can we just talk for a minute? I-“ Kuroo looked Kei dead in the eyes. His mouth seemed to shut off on its own.

Kei looked behind Kuroo, seeing Kenma pant-less, wearing Kuroo’s favorite hoodie (which was too oversized for him). 

He wouldn’t even let Bokuto wear it.. Kei thought.

Kuroo leaned down onto Kei’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around the shorter’s waist. Kei wasn’t having any of this, he shoved Kuroo off so hard, he fell onto his butt, staring up into Kei’s eyes in shock. 

Kei grabbed his keys from the coat he wore earlier, hanging on the coat hangar by the door. He quickly slipped on his shoes and was out the door as quickly as he had entered it. He didn’t even bother to look back.

____

Please... please pick up

“Hello?” 

“Yams?” His voice cracked, the sound of driving in the background. 

“Oh no... Tsukki what’s wrong?”

“I’ll tell you later. Can I... can I come over?” Kei spoke softly, so softly they were almost whispers. 

“You didn’t even have to ask. Who’s that ‘dashi?” 

A woman’s voice. Probably Yachi.

The audio was slightly muffled but he could make out Yamaguchi saying, “Its Tsukki.”

Yamaguchi came back soon after, “Sorry Yachi’s here today. Hope you don’t mind?” 

“Not at all.” 

“But wh-“ before Yamaguchi could finish his sentence, Kei had already hung up the call. He felt bad, but he was already parked in front of Yamaguchi’s house anyway.

He slumped over onto his steering wheel, letting out the last of his tears before collecting himself again and walking up to Yamaguchi’s door. He couldn’t even bring himself to lift his hand up and knock, resorting to using his head. His forehead slammed into the door 3 times, before leaning against it as tears stream down his face. His heart hurt more than his head, drowning out any physical pain present.

“Tsukki-? Oh woah-“ 

Kei fell over onto Yamaguchi’s shoulder, the warm embrace only making him cry even more. Yachi looked at the two of them with concern. She nodded at Yamaguchi before heading out.

“Hey c’mon. We can’t stand in the doorway all night. Lets get you on the couch.” As much as he struggled, he somehow managed to get Tsukki on the couch who only slumped into it, a lifeless expression replacing his usual bored one.

Yamaguchi stood up to get him a glass of ice cold water, coming back and setting it on the coffee table.

“C’mon.. sit up and drink properly. I bet your throats dry as it can be.” Yamaguchi helped Kei sit up right and bringing it to his lips. 

After an explanation and a half, Yamaguchi’s face was so red he looked like he was gonna explode.

“I knew he was insufferable!! Well.. I didn’t but... he is now!” Yamaguchi poses strangely. Almost making Kei laugh. Almost. He stood with one leg on the loveseat, leaning on it slightly so his figure was angled. His left hand on his hip, his right balled up into a fist in the air.

Kei held in a laugh but was unable to suppress it when Yamaguchi turned to look at him with a stupid face. Yamaguchi’s face softened, looking at Kei laughing despite what had happened mere hours ago. In the middle of a laughing fit, Yachi walked in through the door with a grocery bag in her arms. She slipped her shoes off and locked the door behind her, making her way to to the other two in the living room. She sat down on the sofa beside Kei and pulled out a small plastic container that had Kei’s favorite, strawberry shortcake. His eyes glistened, but before he could hide it, the others in the room had already seen it. 

She handed Kei a fork wrapped in a paper towel and headed for the kitchen, bag in hand. She emptied the bag and came out many ingredients. Yamaguchi went to her side, as if he already knew what she was gonna do. Though, he probably did. Kei turned to look at them with a whatcha-guys-doin look on his face, although he looked more confused than curious. 

“Homemade strawberry shortcake. My moms recipe, might I add. And I gotta tell you, she’s quite the baker.” Kei couldn’t say anything after that, as the other two had already gotten to work. 

____

Time skip to when they had finished baking

Kei sat on the sofa, with Yamaguchi in the center and Yachi on his left. The three of them were watching movies until Yachi paused it, and turning to look at Kei, “Hey, I know we haven’t talked much and you probably won’t feel comfortable telling me, but do you mind me asking what happened? You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” 

She looked at Kei with genuine concern, who couldn’t give into someone so caring like that? Yamaguchi and Yachi were definitely made for each other. Kei was too tired to speak, so he nudged Yams on the arm and motioned for him to tell her with point of his nose.

“Well you see...” 

Yachi’s face was red. Almost as red as Yamaguchi’s had been moments prior. 

“I hate him.” She said sternly. The sweet girl from only seconds ago was gone, replaced with an anger never seen before. Who knew the girl had it in her to be this angry.

She continued, “I’ll never understand cheaters,” a click of her tongue, “Is it so hard to break it off with someone before doing whatever you wanna do?” 

“Agreed.” Yamaguchi looked serious as well. 

“Yeah..” He managed to choke out. He hated looking weak, letting his feelings flow freely. He felt better confined between the walls he built around himself. From the last time this happened, he thought he knew better. But history just keeps repeating itself. 

“How bout we get you to bed? You must be really tired from the crying.” Yachi stood up and so did Yams. They grabbed him by the arms and dragged him up to the guest room. He hadn’t even realized how tired he was until he threw himself on the bed, falling asleep minutes later.

______

Ring ring ring

Ring ring ring

Ring ring ring

Ring ring ring

“Who the fuck-“ Kei turned over to the nightstand where his phone had been charging. 

Kuroo tetsurou - 43 missed calls  
Kuroo tetsurou - 120 unread messages  
Kuroo tetsurou - 13 voicemails 

Instagram  
[kk.tsukishima] kuroo.tet  
Can we talk? If you see this please call me back

Snapchat  
from Tetsu

This bastards persistent.


	2. Playing Dress Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected visitors and an unexpected shopping spree. What could possibly happen next?

8:45 a.m

Kei got up out of bed, feeling sticky from morning sweat. Without even asking, Yamaguchi (or Yachi) already laid out sweatpants and a t-shirt along with an outfit Kei had kept there in case he needed to sleep over. He grabbed the sweats and t-shirt and headed toward the bathroom, "Yams, I'm gonna take a shower!" 

He stepped toward the top of the stairs, multiple pairs of eyes meeting his. Oh hell no. Who invited the gang over? Hinata was sitting on the kitchen counter, Kageyama on the stool next to him, and Nishinoya and Tanaka side by side on the love seat. What shocked Kei the most was to see Suga, Daichi, and Asahi on the L-shaped couch. It had been forever since Kei had talked to the three of them nonetheless even seen them around. 

Did they come to Tokyo just for me?, Kei thought. He was moved. Deeply moved, if you will. 

"Uh.. hi" he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, turning on his heel and speeding his way into the bathroom.

He had honestly forgotten he was wearing lingerie. How'd he even sleep with it on? The garters on his legs were tight and the lace was itchy and poked his skin in some places. Not the ideal sleepwear. Not to mention he had his work clothes over that. Kei undressed himself and glared at his reflection in the mirror.

To be frank, Kei hated himself. Much more than he'd like to say he does. He hated the way his emotions overwhelm him and how he'd let people's words get to his head. What was he supposed to do exactly? Deny the truth? He knew he was dumb. He'd just wish he was as smart as people made him out to be. Closing himself in, only to open up again and repeat the same mistake. Pathetic, that's what Kei knew he was. 

He folded his worn clothes and placed them next to the sink, laying his glasses on top. He bundled up the lingerie and placed it on the opposite side of the sink. He took one last glance in the mirror before stepping into the shower.

________

Kei slipped on his grey sweatpants and white t-shirt. He headed for the stairs and made his way down to where everybody else was. The walk down was awkward with all the eyes on him, it felt like he was taking a walk of shame. 

"Sit next to me!!" Nishinoya pushed Tanaka off the seat next to him and patted the cushioning, ushering for Kei to sit down. 

"The hell man!" Tanaka stood up with his hands in the air. Letting his hands fall to his sides, he turned to Kei with a nod.

Kei sat down, not even a second later Nishinoya wrapping his arms around his neck, practically hanging on him. Normally, Kei would've said something by now but not a sound left his lips. Everyone stared at him in shock. The most shocked one had to be Nishinoya, considering the fact that he closed his eyes as if he were bracing himself for impact.

"What?" He looked down and his eyes felt heavy. His eyes looked a bit red, even though he waited a bit after showering for them to go back to their normal color. He could just say he didn't get enough sleep, but he doubt they'd believe him.

"Ahem! Anyways, why were we called here?" Asahi spoke up. 

Yamaguchi mouthed the words, 'Can I tell them?' Kei nodded his head in response.

"It's a long story. But long story short, Kuroo cheated."

Everyone's reactions were different. Some were shocked, others in disbelief, while the rest were mad. Suga walked over to Kei, arms wide. Kei opened his arms too and Suga walked into the embrace. 

Hinata stood up on the counter, "No way!! I mean, wasn't he in love with you? Like head over heels in love!" 

"Get down." Kageyama slapped him by the shin, getting a tongue stuck out at him in return. Either way, Hinata got down from the counter.

"Guess it was all for show or something." Kei mutters. Suga let go of Kei, turning back to his seat on the couch. He crossed his legs, finger tips touching as if he were one of those evil masterminds in the movies.

"I have a plan." 

Everyone's attention turned to him, "We go, clubbing!" He exclaimed, a glint shone brightly in his eyes. 

"What! Normally you'd be telling us not to!" Nishinoya exclaimed, his butt on the edge of the seat.

"Well, this is a special occasion. You never know, our broken hearted kouhai could find love in the club." Suga turned to the other two sitting beside him, their arms crossed and nodding.

"I agree!" Yachi's eyes beamed, "But first, why don't we all go somewhere?"

Everyone's attention was then turned toward Yachi, "Uhm where exactly?" Yamaguchi whispered, but it was quite the loud one since everyone heard him.

"Shopping." Yachi's eyes lit up as well. Walking toward Kei, she reached out her hands for his. She cupped his hands and looked at him with a pleading expression. If Kei looked any closer, he'd notice the mischievous glint hidden behind her soft demeanor.

"Why do we need to go shopping exactly?" Kei said softly. Normally, he'd move his hands away from hers but he kept still, letting her hold his hands in place. Not even the day the world ended would Kei admit to enjoying someone else's embrace, let alone a mere touch of the hands, but maybe since he's miserable he could use it as an excuse. Just for once. 

"Welll," Yachi let go of his hands. She stood up, foot on the coffee table, the corresponding arm in the air balled up into a fist. 

"Look at you. Your clothes are plain and basic. We need to get you a wardrobe that'll make you stand out! Then, we can take you and get some contacts. You'll be hot shit when we're finished."

Silence ensued for a brief moment until everyone cracked up in laughter, even Kei. Like boyfriend like girlfriend huh? Yachi blushed a deep shade of pink, moving her foot off the coffee table and awkwardly making her way to Yamaguchi. 

"I mean, the girls not lying," Kageyama shrugged. His expression still the same but the look in his eyes was different. 

Yachi walked up to Kei again, "Alright alright get up. Go put on those clothes I left in your room and hurry down. We're all waiting on you so don't be taking your sweet time." She pushed him on the back, urging him to get up. 

One step on the stairs and Hinata was already rushing him, "Hurry up stupidshima! Go! Go! Go! Go!" Loud chants filled the room as the others joined in. 

Kei ran up the stairs and threw his comfy wear across the room, quickly unfolding and slipping on the clothes laid out for him. He threw on a vintage band t-shirt along with a pair of beige trousers, topped off with a matching black belt he'd stolen. Simple, yet somewhat stylish. He quickly made his way downstairs, everyone was already waiting by the door with their bags and wallets in hand. 

"You can go with whoever you want, the rest of us will meet you there. Oh yeah! We're going to that big mall that you were ogling when we were sight seeing." Yamaguchi says. And Kei knew exactly what he was talking about. The mall had practically everything, from designer to cheap clothes, electronics to food and everything in between. Kei had always wanted to go there but he never found the time to do so. There was one thing he was forgetting though, work. 

He started to panic, "Uhhhh I have work? Well had.. I'm gonna get fired man.." 

"Oh don't worry about that. I called and told them you were on emergency leave." Kei would never say it out loud, but Yamaguchi was one hell of a friend. A good one.

"Okay" he snatched his phone and AirPods from the couch and with that, they were off. As much as Kei hated AirPods, they were quite convenient. Wires never got in his way or got caught on anything, and he didn't have to live with people staring at him because he was wearing headphones. Only downside was that he'd forget to charge them and they'd die. 

Kei had rode with Suga and Asahi. He'd never be in the same vehicle with the idiot duo, and neither would he ever with Nishinoya and Tanaka. Daichi drove them, but still. Only way he'd ever be near them for that long would be if it was completely necessary, with no way around it. Plus, he felt bad for intruding on the lovey-dovey couples alone time together. He already knew they didn't mind, but it just didn't sit right with him. 

Kei turned on his phone to play music, but was soon greeted by not only his strawberry wallpaper but the notifications he ignored last night. Normally people would block their exes, right? He wasn't like that though. If him and his ex were to still follow each other, he'd want the other to see how happy he was. Maybe try and make Kuroo jealous? He probably wouldn't care though. Kei hesitantly replied to Kuroo's texts, 

I'll come by next week to get my stuff. Burn the rest, throw it away, I don't care. 

He muted Kuroo's notifications and switched to his Spotify app. 

________

11:37 a.m.

"We're here!!" Hinata jumped up and down, Nishinoya joining him. 

"It's huge!!" Yachi exclaimed along side them. They spent more time eyeing the place instead of making their way inside. 

"So how we gonna do this?" Tanaka questioned. Kei looked at him confusedly. Taking the hint, Tanaka continued. 

"We're all helping him pick out outfits right? How bout we each get an outfit or two and then switch off?" Everyone nodded in agreement. Since when did Kei have friends that were willing to help him so much?

"Okay okay lets go inside. I wanna see the stores!!" Suga urged them inside as he led the way. 

As expected, they got weird stares from the people inside. It was strange seeing such a large group of friends, let alone ones who are at the working age parading around a mall together. Not exactly strange, but not a normal occurrence either. 

"Lets go there!" Yachi grabbed him by the arm and led him to a store called 'Euphoria'. The store had a whole shelf full of body glitter and rhinestones. Besides that, there was a bunch of flashy clothes ranging from baggy pants to skirts, crop tops to oversized sweaters.

"Oh my god!! This skirt so cute!" Yachi held it out for Kei to see. He gave her a questioning look. He didn't mind wearing skirts or any of that kind of stuff but it just seemed like she was buying herself stuff. He didn't care either way. Yachi rolled her eyes in return, "Femboys are so in! Girls love a guy in skirts or a crop top." 

"I'm gay?" It came out more like a question than a statement. But then again, Kei's only ever had a strong attraction to Kuroo and... someone else. Was he really gay or did he only like two guys? 

"I know. But think about it, if girls flock to you, he'd get jealous wouldn't he?" Yachi wiggled an eyebrow.

"He probably wouldn't even care." Kei looked a bit dejected, but he hid it as quick as he could.

"Whatever. Its worth a try." Yachi continued to look through the racks. She grabbed a couple things here and there, holding it out in front of Kei. Probably sizing him, since she'd reach in and grab a different one. After a while of following her around, she handed him everything that was in her hands. One hand had one outfit, the other holding a different one. 

"Go try them on! I'll wait out here." Yachi sat down on one of the cushioned benches beside the archway leading to the fitting rooms. 

An employee brought him to a room at the very end of the hallway. He thanked her and walked inside, locking the door behind him. He set down the outfits on the bench that sat underneath the mirror. He undressed himself till he was only in his boxers and hung his clothes across the small hooks on the side. The first outfit was, quite showy. It was a white crop top that hugged his curves. Yes, curves. Not to brag or anything, but he had quite a nice and curvy body for a guy. He never thought much about it till high school when a bunch of guys in the locker room were commenting on his petite waist. Paired with the crop top was a denim mini skirt. It hugged his hips perfectly, squeezing his plump ass. Not to brag again, but Kei had quite the ass. As you can expect, he didn't hear the end of it in the locker room. The left side of the skirt had a small rhinestone design in the shape of a butterfly. It truly was pretty. He slipped on creeper shoes, the soles were black while the rest of the shoe was white, besides the laces. He unlocked the door and stepped outside, walking towards Yachi who was looking down at her phone.

"Yachi?" She looked up and her mouth was hung wide open.

"Oh my god!!!! You look so good what the fuck? Can you turn around?" Kei turned around uncomfortably.

"Damn. Why you so curvy? You got a fat ass too!" Yachi laughed. Kei blushed and hid his face in his hands. He turned back to face her, soon cocking his head to the side. She had a cheeky grin on her face.

"Can you give me your ear?" Kei obliged and leaned down towards her, "Look around Kei. There's so many people looking at you." 

Kei immediately started to look around, people were staring at him. A LOT of people. Some people gave him weird looks, but that's a given. Even in 2020 people were homophobic with an air of toxic masculinity. Majority looks however, were those of awe. 

"Alright go try on the other one." Yachi slapped him on the butt. He yelped and held onto the spot she slapped with his right hand. 

The other outfit Yachi picked was really nice too. This girl has pretty good style when she wants to. He wore a baby blue sweater, which was thin and light. Paired with it was a matching blue denim pencil skirt, which had a small slit on the right side. Along with that, he wore matching blue Mary Jane shoes with white frilly socks. He stepped outside again to show Yachi, more aware of the looks he was getting than before. 

"Do you just look good in everything?" Kei shrugged and turned a bit for her to see. 

"I was thinking this before, but you have really nice legs. On top of that, they look as smooth as a baby's! Can I touch them just a bit?" She looked up at Kei with puppy dog eyes. 

"Do that and I'll tell Yams you're cheating." Kei smirked down at her. She huffed and turned her head to the side, but turned back to him a second later.

"Fine whatever. Go change back and give me everything. I'm buying it for you." 

"What? Absolutely not. I can pay for myself."

"No. I want to pay so I will."

"No, I'm paying." 

"I have the money y'know." 

"So do I."

"You're stubborn you know that?"

"Yeah, yeah I do." Yachi's grin seemed to never end.   
________

The rest of the day was an exhausting exchange of going between partners. Specifically, Kei mostly enjoyed the time he shared with Suga. It was like shopping with his own mother, if you will. By the time they were done, it was already 6 p.m. All of them were hungry.

"Can we get food~? I'm hungry." Nishinoya slumped in the bench. 

Daichi's stomach growled really loudly, "Same." Everybody bursted out into laughter, even Kei. He had such a good time he eventually forgot all about what happened the night before. He was so thankful to be surrounded by such good people. His attitude usually drove the people near him away, but considering the fact that all of them stayed by his side anyway really told him all he needed to know.

"I'll pay." He said. Everyone's heads turned towards him, "No!" They all synced. 

"Why not?" He pouted. It was pretty cute when he didn't have that snarky/sarcastic attitude.

"Today is your day. You already paid for all your clothes plus the contacts. Besides, if you paid for all of us, who knows how expensive it'll be?" Daichi said. Everyone else hummed in agreement.

"Fine. How bout we pay for ourselves?" Kei offered.

"Well- looks like we got ourselves a deal." And once again, everybody came to an agreement.

________

9:30 p.m

Everybody was sprawled across Yamaguchi's house, sleeping. The had gotten home an hour ago and fell asleep while waiting for the clock to turn 12. Why might you ask? Well, they're going clubbing of course! Like the parents they are, both Daichi and Suga had set an alarm for 12, just in case.

________

12 a.m

Both Suga and Daichi's alarms went off, waking up those who fell asleep downstairs. Suga sleepily turned them off and got up, heading upstairs to wake up Kei. 

"Wake u-" Suga stopped immediately when he saw the adorable sight inside the guest room. Kei was snuggled up against Nishinoya's side. Suga quickly whipped out his phone, taking a picture of them and sending it into their group chat they made hours prior. The notifications from Kei's phone woke him pretty quickly considering how much they were spamming the gc.

Project Save Tsukki

Yamaguchi  
AWEEEE   
He used to sleep like that next to me when we were kids!

Hinata  
LOL he would be so cute if he was like this all the time. 

Kageyama  
Hinata

Hinata  
Sorry sorry

Tanaka  
LILOLOLOKOKOLOLLOL IM NEVER LETTING NOYA LIVE THIS DOWN

Daichi  
It feels like my own kids are cuddling

Suga  
Yeah, our kids 

Tanaka  
EWWWW TAKE THAT SOMEWHERE ELSE

Hinata   
EHWHEHEHEHEEEWEEEEEE

Kageyama   
I'm dead

Yamaguchi  
^

Yachi  
^^

Kei turned over to grab his phone and noticed the spamming notifications. He opened up the group chat, seeing the pic Sugawara had taken of him and Nishinoya. 

"Oh you're all dead."


	3. Eventful Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smut smut

12:15 a.m

"GRAAAA!!!" Kei yelled as he chased the unwelcome guests around the house. It's too late for this much noise, but that was the least of his worries. Loud screams ranging in pitches echoed throughout the entire house, some even shook the walls. ‘Your neighbors must hate us, Yamaguchi.’

"WAAHHH!!" Hinata tripped on the leg of the couch, tumbling to the floor and falling on his stomach. He tried to get up but his ankle was grabbed and he was slid closer to Kei. 

"You're the first to get it." Kei reached over to the couch and grabbed one of the pillows and started hitting Hinata with it. Everyone stared at the two of them either scared they were next or shocked at how Hinata was screaming. Sure he was loud already, but who would've known he could be that loud? It's like he's getting murdered. 

"Okay okay! Enough!! Please truce! I can't take it anymore!" Hinata pleaded, his words came out breathy as he panted.

"Fine." Kei got up off of Hinata and sat down on the couch, the others cautiously moving closer to sit around him.

"So uh we still up for clubbing?" Tanaka sat down beside Kei.

"I mean, I'm down but what am I gonna wear?" Kei looked around the room. 

Yachi stood up the moment she made eye contact with him, "I know!! Tsukishima, grab those bags and meet me in the guest room." 

She raced upstairs and left Kei to get the bags. Which, he obediently did.

__________

"Oh my god!! I know! This, this, this, and this. Then this. Don't forget this." 

The others downstairs waited in awkward silence for Kei and Yachi to hurry up. They all jumped in shock when they heard Kei scream.

"What the hell is going on up there?" Daichi looked over to Sugawara who shrugged in response. 

"WAA—mmph."

"SHUT UP AND TAKE IT!!" 

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?? WHEN'D YOU GET THA-" 

"JUST LET ME DO THIS!"

"NO! I DON'T WANNA!!"

"TOO BAD!" 

And suddenly, it was quiet. Those who were downstairs looked at each other with concerned looks. Is this girl killing him? 

"We're done!!" Yachi was the first to walk out the room.

"Get your ass out the door." 

Is this real? None of them have ever heard Yachi cuss before. Other than the time some guy was hitting on her and talked down on Yamaguchi, but other than that, this was a rare occurrence.

"Fine." Kei stepped out the door and stood beside Yachi at the top of the stairs. The both of them walked down side by side, standing in the center of everyone.

Everyone's mouths dropped. Kei wore contacts so he wouldn't be needing his glasses and his hair was parted slightly off centered and was curled inward a bit at the ends. His outfit was the most shocking part. He wore tight black ripped jeans with wide fishnets underneath, paired with a dark blue button up. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and he wore black gloves that made the outfit all the more sexy. A few buttons were left undone, revealing his smooth pearly chest. 

"Damn. Good job, Yachi." Tanaka stared Kei up and down.

“It’s a good thing we forced you to grow your hair out.” Yachi stood on the tips of her does and stretched her arm out all the way to reach the ends of his hair. 

"Wow. If you weren't so rude you'd actually be quite the looker." Kageyama mumbled lowly but not low enough since Kei heard every syllable.

"Thanks, King." Kei smirked and headed for the front door, his phone in hand. He decided to leave his wallet at home and take with him some cash to buy himself drinks. 

"What are we waiting for? Let's get ready to partayyyy!! I'm gonna drown myself in booze." Nishinoya chases after Kei and practically pounced on him. It's crazy how much touching Kei's willing to accept but then again, nobody could blame him for it.

"I'm keeping my eye on you." Asahi stared at Nishinoya.

"Alright!! Hurry hurry!" He ushered everyone out the door and they were off to the club.

_________

1:08 a.m

The club was crowded as hell. From people making out in the dark corners to grinding against each other on the dance floor, you could see everything from where Kei situated himself at the bar. Not too far from him, was Nishinoya. 

"Hey cutie." Kei turned around to see a man shorter than himself. The latter's hair was bleached and his tongue piercing reflected the club's dim lights. Not exactly Kei's type. 

"Hey." He said as nonchalantly as possible.

"Don't be like that! How bout we down a few and get outta here?" He leaned into Kei's ear, his hot breath sending shivers down Kei's spine—for all the wrong reasons. His hand slid down Kei’s back until they wrapped around his waist.

"I think he has no interest in you." Another man came up behind Kei, pushing the other's face away from his ear. Thank you!

"What? And he has interest in you?" The man was furious. 

"Actually, yes. Yes I do. I wouldn't wanna cause a scene but if you don't get out of my face, I will." Kei stood up so that he was towering over the other man. 

"Fine! Fucking lame dude." Kei watched as he walked off to the dance floor. 

Now that the man was gone and out of the way, Kei was able to see the people that stood behind piercing guy and the person he wanted to see last was standing right there, in his line of sight. They made eye contact and Kuroo's eyes widened like an owl's. If it weren't for him having his arm around Kenma, Kei would've walked over to him and given him a piece of his mind. He can't do anything but feel the need to break down. 

"Ex boyfriend?" The man next to him whispered. It startled Kei since he thought he'd walked off.

"How'd you know?" Kei turned to the man beside him.

"Been in the same boat, face says it all really. I can kinda put two and two together but then again, I'm not too sure." The man shrugged. Kei looked even closer at the man. He was noticeably shorter than Kei but not that much and looked as bored as he did. His hair was parted in the middle and curved upwards at the ends. 

He looks like a fox... that's kind of sexy.. Kei must've unconsciously bit his lips because the latter chuckled and grinned up at him. 

"Save the bedroom eyes for later. I'm Suna Rintarou but since you're cute, I'll let you call me Rintarou. Maybe even Rin?" He winked and Kei could swear he feels his face getting warmer. 

"Tsukishima. Tsukishima Kei. Lets down some drinks and get outta here." Kei sat back down on his stool and pulled the one next to him closer, motioning for Suna to sit beside him. 

"Lets."

The two of them sat so close together, their arms and thighs were touching. Somewhere along the way, Suna moved his hand downwards and rubbed on Kei's inner thigh. He moved his hand down toward Kei's knee, then back up, then down again repeatedly until the tips of his fingers lightly brushed against Kei's crotch. It felt dangerously nice and Kei desperately needed more. Broken hearted and pent up? Not a good mix. They made eye contact as they drank out of their glasses.

"He's watching." Suna leaned into Kei's ear, his hot breath made everything all the more sensual. Kei turned to where Suna was looking and sure enough, Kuroo was staring at the both of them, his arm still around Kenma.

"Lets put on a show for him, shall we?" He licked up the side of Kei's ear.

"Sure." Kei was swiftly turned so that his back was facing the counter. Suna stood up and trapped Kei between his muscular arms, not waiting a second before smashing their lips together. 

Their kiss was deep, one of the best kisses Kei's ever had. Suna stuck his tongue down Kei's throat, exploring every millimeter his mouth has to offer. He sucked lightly on Kei's tongue, twirling them around as if they were dancing. Suna pushed forward, making Kei lean against the counter as he tried to take more control. Kei could feel Kuroo's stare burning into the side of his skull, possibly even Nishinoya’s considering he was only a few seats down. 

"Get out of here?" Suna panted into Kei's ear. 

God that's hot. "Definitely."

"Lets go to my place. It's nearby." Suna's arm snakes around Kei's waist as they headed for the door.

"Hey wait! We need to pay for our drinks-" 

"A friend owns this place and I got to become pretty close to the bartender. Drinks are free." He dragged Kei along with him who could only follow behind. 

He turned back to see Nishinoya giving him a thumbs up and mouthing something along the lines of 'Go get it tiger!! I'll tell the others' 

The back of his head bumped into Suna's and he turned around to see that Kuroo had stopped them at the door. 

"What do you want." Kei glared at his former lover.

"Tsukishima, can we talk please?" Kuroo pleaded with a dejected look on his face. 

"There's nothing to talk about, Kuroo-san." Kei spat out his name with as much venom as he could. 

"You don't get it!! I-I it was a mistake okay? The two of us just got carried away and it just hap-happened.. please Kei I just wanna-" 

Kei cut him off abruptly and pulled Suna closer to him, "I don't think we have anything to talk about. You still did what you did and you were completely sober. I think that explains to me everything I needed to know." Kei didn't realize it but Suna intertwined their fingers and squeezed onto his hand. 

"I know.. b-but Kei!" 

"Can you give me a moment?" Kei looked over at Suna who nodded and let go of his hand. 

"Cmere." Kei grabbed Kuroo's arm and dragged him a few feet away until they were out of the other two's line of sight. 

"I know you still have feelings for Kenma. Ever since high school huh? It's been so long since then I thought you'd gotten over that puppy love. It was dead obvious when he came over for dinner that last time. You couldn't take your eyes off of him once and you stared at him so fondly with a small smile on your lips as he ate. I should've broken things off with you then." Kei looked down at his feet, then back up and into Kuroo's eyes.

"No.. Kei that's not-" 

"Stop. I already know everything so don't try denying it. He's already returned your feelings hasn't he? You guys make a cute couple. I'm gonna go now." Kei turned on his heel and into the direction Suna is waiting in but was stopped once more when Kuroo held onto his wrist. 

"Don't go to him." Kei looked back at Kuroo who had tears in his eyes. Deep inside, Kei wanted to hold Kuroo in his arms again and forgive him. But the him now knows that's a bad idea. 

"I'm sorry." He yanked his arm out of Kuroo's grasp and ran over to Suna, dragging the two of them out of the club.

________

3:28 a.m

"Are you sure about this?" Suna swiped Kei's hair behind his ear.

"How many times are you gonna ask? I already said yes." Kei panted between his words, his chest rising as Suna left feather light touches on his skin.

"Just making sure. Consent is sexy." He winked at Kei and continued to caress every inch of his body, leaving marks in his trail.

"Shut up, idiot. Get on with it unless you want me to walk out that door." Kei looked over at Suna's bedroom door that was left wide open. "Didn't you say you have a roommate?" 

"Yeah but he's taken so we should've have a problem." Suna left soft kisses under Kei's jawline. 

"That's not the problem!" Kei whined.

"He's a heavy sleeper. He never wakes up to anything so we're fine. The possibility of getting caught turns you on huh?" Suna smirked against Kei's neck, licking and biting the marks he'd left a few minutes prior.

"N-no... ah!" Suna slipped a lubed finger into Kei's hole, wiggling it at the rim to widen enough space for another, and another until Kei was filled with 3 fingers.

"Ah!! Wait wait hnngh don't go so hard!" Kei's back arched beautifully as his shoulders dug into the mattress under him and his fists full of the white bed sheets.

"Gotta stretch you enough so bare with me. I don't wanna hurt you." Kei nodded as Suna continued to thrust his fingers in and out, occasionally doing the scissoring motion. 

"You think you're ready?"

"Yeah."

Suna reaches over to the nightstand to grab a condom. The sound of the condom wrapper ripping reverberated in Kei's mind. This is really happening.

"I'm putting it in now." Suna lined up the tip at Kei's entrance, pushing past the soft rim slowly until he was in to the hilt. Soft moans and pants filled the room.

"Hurry and move." Suna looked down at him in shock.

"Are you sure? I don't wanna hu-"

"YES! Stop treating me like a virgin. Im not that fragile." 

Suna gave no response other than pulling back to the tip, and plunging back into Kei hard. The force of their skin slapping was almost hard enough to bruise.

"Ahh-" Suna put a hand over Kei's mouth, "Shhh." He used his free hand to pull a finger up to his lips. Shushing Kei only made him want to be louder.

Suna's thrusts became harder and faster as they chased after their orgasms. Kei's moans grew in volume, his voice hitching and occasional pants were almost loud enough to drown out the skin against skin noises. 

"I'm- I'm gonna cum! Rintarou please.." Kei had no idea what he was begging for. Random words kept spilling from his mouth whether he intended them to or not. Upon hearing so, Rintarou sped up his thrusts, Kei's moans were left at a violent staccato. 

"I'm gonna cum too." Rintarou kept his rhythm, his eyes trained on Kei's to see his orgasm face. 

Kei's back arched off the mattress, his hands gripped onto the sheets above him so hard his knuckles turned white. Rintarou didn't stop his thrusts until he reached his orgasm, pushing Kei past his limits. 

Suna pulled out and laid on top of Kei, the both of them panting against each other. They were so immersed in sex that they hadn't even noticed the kitchen light was turned on. 

"Fuck. He's up. Wanna go meet my roommate?" Suna got up and rummaged through some drawers for clean clothes. 

"Sure?" Kei questioned why he'd be introduced to his roommate but it didn't really matter since this was the last time they'll ever meet. 

Suna threw him an unopened package of boxers, a plain white t-shirt, and plaid pants. Everything else fit except the pants. They were too loose around his waist but the shirt was long enough to cover his goods so he shrugged and made his way into the kitchen. 

"Hey hey hey!" The roommate was way too familiar to Kei. From the dumb spiky two toned hair style to the way he greeted others. Kei only knew of one person who said 'hey hey hey' and his intuition hadn't failed him. It is Bokuto.

"Tsukki?!!" Bokuto turned around and stared at Kei in shock. He'd probably known about Kuroo and his' breakup especially since the two were best friends. 

"Bokuto-san???" Kei had an equally as shocked look on his face. Who would've known his one night stand was his ex's best friend's roommate? Small world it is. 

"I told you to drop the honorifics a long time ago. But anyways, Suna you were fucking Tsukki???" He turned to the Suna who only squinted at him in response. 

"Who would've known you guys knew each other. But yeah. Sorry for the noise Bokuto." Suna grinned at Kei.

"Shut up." Kei felt the tips of his ears heat up.

________

To: Tetsurou  
Dude Tsukishimas cheating on you

From:Tetsurou  
Wdym??

To:Tetsurou  
He just fucked my roommate dude!!

From:Tetsurou  
Oh

To:Tetsurou  
How come you're not upset???

From:Tetsurou  
I mean, I am. But I have no reason to be.

To:Tetsurou   
????

From:Tetsurou  
I should've told you before but we broke up

At least, I think we did.

To:Tetsurou  
Wait what why

From:Tetsurou  
He came home and saw me and Kenma... yeah

To:Tetsurou  
Man... I thought you was over Kenma?

And you guys are definitely over

From:Tetsurou  
I am it's just.. it happened on its own you know? 

Before I realized it I just made a move 

To:Tetsurou  
Man.. you wanna talk at the cafe tomorrow? I'll bring Keiji. We seriously needa talk bro

From:Tetsurou  
Alright

I know

"Fuck man..." Bokuto sighed and walked back into his room with a plate of pancakes in hand, leaving Tsukishima and Suna in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I kinda lost motivation to write but stress from school brought me back here. Hope you enjoy this chapter though. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :DD


End file.
